Team Primary
Team Primary is a yellow, red, and blue team introduced in Marble League 2016. Team Primary got a silver and a bronze in 2016 but ended in twelfth place overall. Team Primary qualified for Marble League 2017 and won the first gold medal of the season. In the sixth event, Relay Run, Team Primary was disqualified after Imar started too early from his block. Unfortunately, Team Primary dropped from first to fourteenth place in twelve events. In total they have won four medals: one gold, one silver, and two bronzes during their participation in the 2016 and 2017 Marble League. Although Team Primary did not qualify for the 2018 Marble League, Team Primary merged with Team Momo to form Team Momary after Momomo and Momomomo were injured during the Bobsled event. The merged team finished twelfth overall. Team Primary again failed to qualify for Marble League 2019, finishing in the bottom of the qualification table with 7 points. They will compete in the Marble League Showdown in order to secure one of eight spots for the 2020 Marble League Qualifiers. #FlyingColours #MomaryStrong Team Members Prim, Rima, Imar and Mary were the original members of Team Primary and are the current members of the team. Aryp was introduced to the team in 2018. Mary became team captain in 2019. Coaches Note: Events include any kind of events (friendly events, other tournaments, ...). 'History' The members of Team Primary grew up in Van Gotterdam, a city in Central Europe renowned as the art capital of the world. Siblings Prim and Mary grew up in the center of the city. Their parents were art connoisseurs and the siblings were trained to do the same. They both attended the Van Gotterdam Academy of Art, the most prestigious art school in the world and both graduated with a B.S. in Art Restoration Rima grew up in Knikkegen, a city southeast of Van Gotterdam, and had no interest in art. She wanted to be a marble sports athlete. She watched Jelle and Dion Bakker start the Knikkegen Marble League racing competition and when she was old enough, she entered them and won the first competition she took part in. Imar, another future member of Team Primary, came in second. The next year Rima and Imar became friends and Imar went on to win the competition in a three way photo finish between Imar, Rima, and Lightning, a future member of the Thunderbolts. The KML appeared in a TV featurette about the growing popularity of marble sports and, due to the high quality of the Bakker brothers' competitions, marbles from across the world applied to take part. Prim and Mary saw the featurette and saw the art of marble sports and so applied to take part in the 2014 KML. They were accepted, even though they had done very little training. Their determination attracted the friendship of veterans Rima and Imar and they formed a team to compete in the tournament's first team events, calling themselves Team Primary. This was not due to Prim and Mary's love of art, but due to putting teamwork first. They came in the top 10 in 2014 and went on to win the 2015 KML. The increasing popularity of the KML attracted the attention of Greg Woods who ran the North American Fruit Circuit. The Bakker brothers met Woods in 2014 and began planning an expansion to the KML, noting Woods' strong commentating abilities and his ability to reach out to teams around the world. In 2014 they added an international league. In 2015 they took this further and Jelle announced a new tournament, the Marble League. High performing teams from different regions of the world were invited to take part. Team Primary and the Thunderbolts were both invited from the KML to take part in Marble League 2016. Team Primary, lacking a formal training ground, were offered the Bakker Bowl, the stadium where the KML was held. Team Primary eventually built their own stadium outside of Van Gotterdam and the Bakker Bowl was refurbished and used for Marble League 2016 and 2017. Marble League 2016 started off poorly for Team Primary. They came 15th in Event 1, Balancing and earned one point in Event 2, the Relay Race, because of a track defect. However, they won their first medal of the competition, a bronze, in Event 3, Collision, Rima came fourth in Event 6, the Water Race, and Imar earned a silver medal in Event 7, the High Jump, putting the team in seventh overall. Unfortunately, the team failed to earn any point for the rest of the competition and finished in 12th overall. It was clear that Team Primary needed more training to compete with more experienced teams. Team Primary entered the Marble League 2017 Qualifiers in a transfer position, but surprised everyone by coming 2nd overall. They kept up the momentum as they entered Marble League 2017, earning their first gold medal in Event 1, the Funnel Race, especially surprising as during the qualifiers, Team Primary earned no points in this event. The team only came 12th in Event 2, the Long Jump, but managed to win a bronze medal in Event 3, Fidget Spinner Collision taking them to first place in the competition. However, the team were distraught to hear that Momomomo's injury in the event would stop him competing for the rest of the competition. They were one of the first teams to reach out to Team Momo. After leaning about the cost of the surgery, Prim and Mary contacted their parents and held an art auction to raise money for Momomomo. After this event, the team's performance plummeted and they came last in multiple events and were disqualified in Event 6, the Relay Run, for false starting. They could not turn it around and finished the competition in 14th. The team took part in the Marble League 2018 Qualifiers. They managed to win the first event, Curling, but their poor performances in the rest of the event made them miss out on qualifying by four points. The team gained a negative reputation for fighting after a fight broke out after the fourth event of qualifying, the Halfpipe, between Team Primary and the Balls of Chaos. During the event Prim collided with Tumult and was accused of trying to knock Tumult out of the way. Prim wasn't happy with the accusation and started a fight. This led to the fans fighting as well. The team were disappointed to not qualify for the first time. They planned to make the most of the time by watching the competition, travelling around the world, visiting family, and training. During the fourth event of Marble League 2018, the Bobsled, Momomo and Momomomo of Team Momo were both injured. Rima suggested to Team Primary's coach, Prima, that they should take the place of the injured marbles. Prima initially said no, suggesting a green team like the Jungle Jumpers would be better suited. Prima eventually realized this would be an opportunity for some of the team to compete and so she agreed. Prim and Rima were initially chosen to join Team Momo, but the fans wanted Mary to join. Rima was denied and Prim and Mary joined with the remaining members of Team Momo to form Team Momary. Team Momary first appeared as a full team in Event 6, Team Pursuit, coming eighth and falling to last place overall. Momo managed to earn a gold medal in Event 7, the Snow Rally, but Mary only managed 13th in Event 8, the Snowboard Cross. They managed to earn a silver medal in Event 9, Curling, and came in the middle of the pack for the next two events, eliminating themselves from a podium finish. Mo then finished 12th in the final event, the Sand Rally, leading Team Momary to finish in 12th place overall. Imar, Aryp, and Rima were not impressed and let Prim and Mary know their opinions. During the off-season, the team came 10th in both the 100 Meter Water Race and the Amazing Maze Marble Race. Things were not going well for the team. The team stared fighting each other and the rift between Prim and Mary and the other team members grew. Team Primary entered the Marble League 2019 Qualifiers. After the first two events, the team were in 19th with only 5 points and the next event was the Relay Race. Following in the steps of the Relay Run from Marble League 2017, the team did not finish. Imar collided with block and Mary didn't move. Prim and Mary appealed to the referee who denied their request to redo the event. Fans of the Limers had been throwing debris onto the track to try to sabotage the Raspberry Racers and Team Primary blamed their DNF on this. Rima, Imar and Aryp joined the appeal but the referees still denied their request. A fight broke out in the stands between the fans of Team Primary and the Raspberry Racers. Coach Prima joined the team and the team were then escorted away by security. Team Primary fans were banned from the stadium. The referees claim o have found no debris on Team Primary's track. Team Primary fell to last place and after the final event failed to qualify for Marble League 2019. The team left the competition on separate flights and supposedly didn't talk to each other for a month. Prim and Mary returned to Van Gotterdam and were welcoming Team Momo to the teams garden, The Palette, when Jelle announced the Marble League Showdown. The team regrouped and fired Prima, replacing her with Secondary. Mary was chosen as team captain after going through several team therapy sessions which helped to restore relationships within the team and raised morale. The team returned to the Seven Seas Stadium to redeem their previous poor performances. The team started off the Marble League Showdown 2019 poorly with a tenth place finish for Prim in the Sand Rally. However, they managed to finish fourth in Event 2, Collision, bringing them into 7th, a qualifying spot. A 7th place finish for Mary in the Funnel Race took Team Primary to eighth, the final qualifying position. The final event was Balancing which the team had not competed in since Marble League 2016 and did not score any points in. However, the team finished in first, earning themselves a gold medal and securing their place in the Marble League 2020 Qualifiers. The team were invited to take part in the first season of Marbula One and Prim and Mary were selected to represent the team. Marble League 2016 Marble League 2017 Qualification Main Tournament Marble League 2018 'Qualifiers' Team Primary failed to qualify for Marble League 2018. They competed in Group C. Prim and Mary merged with Team Momo to form Team Momary. Marble League 2019 'Qualifiers' Team Primary failed to qualify for Marble League 2019. Marble League Showdown 2019 Team Primary qualified for the Marble League 2020 Qualifiers. 'Marbula One 2019/20' Team Primary will be taking part in Marbula One 2019/20. Their team will consist of: *Prim *Mary 'Results' | width="50%" valign="top" align="left" | 'Marble League Showdown Results' |} Trivia * Team Primary shares a rivalry with the Balls of Chaos due to similar-looking uniforms. This rivalry was apparent in the ML18 Qualifiers, when a fight broke out between the two teams after the Halfpipe event. * Team Primary is the only team that has ever competed in a Marble League season despite failing to qualify. This was made possible by the Momary merge. * The team's fans were banned from the Seven Seas Stadium during ML19 Qualifiers. It is currently unknown if the ban will be lifted for the Marble League Showdown, although it seems likely that it will be. * In an interview with Rima, it was revealed that she came up with the idea for the Momary merge: "When Team Momo called out for help last year, I was the one to suggest to Prima that we should merge with them. Prima initially denied, saying that a green team like Jungle Jumpers would be better suited to help them, but eventually realized that this would be an opportune chance for us to compete. Prim and I were the choice marble athletes to form Team Momary, but the fans wanted Mary to join. So Mary joined. And I was denied the chance to compete.” * The choice over which teammates would compete with Team Momary allegedly did not sit well with the teammates who were not chosen to compete, and thus caused infighting during the off-season. * They had a huge drop in ML17,dropping from 1st to 14th in 12 events. 'References' Category:Teams Category:Team Primary Category:Marble League Category:Marble League Showdown Category:Marble League Teams Category:Marble League Showdown Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Teams Category:Marble League 2017 Teams Category:Marble League Showdown 2019 Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Category:Marble League 2017 Category:Marble League Showdown 2019